Getting what he wants
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Loki had turned hurt, watery green eyes on Thor. Not a word had been exchanged before Jane had found herself looking up at an enraged Thor. Black clouds rolling outside and thunder shaking the building as it sounded. Made for the Loki Month prompt: Favorite Loki on tumblr.


"Brother! Loki, are you alright?" Thor cried in a louder voice than was usual for him. Falling to his knees and ignoring the battle that was falling suddenly silent around them.

Pulling his hands away from his torso, Loki looked down at the laceration across his sternum. Blood staining his light armor and hands. Looking up at the angry hiss that sounded, emerald eyes filled with pain as they locked on blue.

"It is nothing Thor," Loki said simply wondering if he could use this to play with his brother a little. He had been bored recently and he was irritated that the little bastard he had been fighting had landed a lucky blow.

"Tell me the truth Loki." Thor ordered.

"He hurt me brother, marked me..." Loki whispered, using some of his magic to make it look like he was bleeding more than he actually was, while he healed himself underneath all the mess. He knew exactly what those words would do to his overprotective lover. It really was no more than a scratch, but he was bored of this fight and really wanted to go home and get clean. Maybe even spend the rest of the evening with Thor if the blond finished this soon.

"I will not let this matter go. Stay here and rest, I will put on end to the one that did this to you." Thor swore, kissing the brunette firmly before letting go.

Turning to face the suddenly frightened mortal that had dared to raise a hand against his brother and lover, Thor growled and stepped forward.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

"You are a little shit." Natasha said a moment later as the other Avengers stood next to the younger god.

"Be careful that Thor does not hear you call me so. He is rather protective of me as I am sure you have noticed." Loki said as he stood easily. He and the others watching the blond go to town on their enemy of the day.

"That does not change the fact that you just lied to him." Clint said.

"Actually I did not. I said not one word that was untrue. This is a shallow wound yes and while it hurts yes, I have had much worse. Sometimes even at Thor's own hand when sparring." Loki said with a shrug.

"Well at least we can go home now." Stark said with a wince, as the last guy went down under Thor's hammer.

They had all learned shortly after Loki had joined that Thor adored his little brother and would do everything short of harming an innocent if Loki asked for it. Even when he didn't ask for something to be done or given, the trickster seemed to have everything he wanted, when he wanted it. Like Thor and Jane and their breakup several months ago.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTL

_They had just thought that being brothers and having a 1000 year bond just made them closer to each other than normal siblings. But they all remembered to easily the scene of Thor breaking up with Jane. Learning the two men had been lovers before Thor was sent to Earth the first time had been surprising enough. _

_Seeing Jane slap the Trickster and follow up with calling him a filthy boyfriend stealing whore had been amusing... until Loki had turned hurt, watery green eyes on Thor. Not a word had been exchanged before Jane had found herself looking up at an enraged Thor. Black clouds rolling outside and thunder shaking the building as it sounded. _

"_You will never say such things in my presence again. I had hoped to keep you as a friend, but I will not allow anyone to speak such untruths about Loki. Leave now, before I forget you are not a warrior." Thor growled. Sparks dancing across his clenched fists._

_No one had been able to move much less speak in that moment. Never had they seen the god so angry before._

"_Thor calm your self. I have been called worse. What this mortal thinks of me means nothing. Yours is the only opinion I wish." Loki said calmly, wrapping his hands around one of Thor's, uncaring of the stinging sparks as he pried the others hand open. Twining their fingers together tightly. Turning to the group he gave a sharp smile._

"_The day any of you can survive his love is the day you can try and take him from me." Loki offered, showing him the already healing burn marks covering his hands caused by the sparks._

_The others all paled as the implication of those words sunk in._

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

"Loki, are you better?" Thor asked as he rushed back to the others side.

"I will heal. You seem to have finished things here, are we to return home?" Loki asked with a small flinch as Thor touched his side.

"Of course brother." Thor swore, before pulling him closer and making to fly them back to the tower. He wanted Loki home and resting so as to heal.

Moments before the two gods left, the other Avengers caught the all to pleased smirk on the brunettes face.

Once more Loki had gotten his way without having to actually ask for a thing.


End file.
